<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not love (letter) by merln</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331291">not love (letter)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merln/pseuds/merln'>merln</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Wakatoshi, Love Letters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merln/pseuds/merln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As if being defeated by Karasuno wasn't enough, some random junior's gone and confessed to Tendou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valentendou Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not love (letter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wasn't planning on this, so there might be quite a lot of mistakes</p><p>day 1 prompt: love letters/confessions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days after the Karasuno match, everything was finally back to normal in Shiratorizawa. Or as normal as it gets after the unexpected defeat of their volleyball team. The club training is as intense as ever, their coach even increasing the ante up by convincing the 3rd years to continue coming to practice. The hubbub increasing as graduation neared, none of the volleyball club 3rd years noticed how quick the time passed until Valentine's day came.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Semi's whining can be heard throughout the 3rd year corridor emphasizing on The Importance of The Day's Event. How <em>everything's so unfair</em> and that <em>he's supposed to be the cool one. </em>Which, as usual, has been ignored by most. The buzzing energy could be felt throughout the entire academy, which the volleyball club seniors get to finally enjoy since they were at Nationals*–playing volleyball– the years before. Some of the seniors were planning a mini get together at the end of the day while others, like Semi, had been waiting, hoping really, to receive chocolates from admirers. Some just goes about their day not really seeing anything special with the event like the stoic volleyball captain, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi has been receiving chocolates here and there. Not really seeing the big deal and not wanting to exert any effort on kicking up a fuss, he accepts any and all gifts coming his way. His priorities lies with volleyball and everyone and their grandparents knew about it, so he doesn't really get bothered by other people very much.</p><p>Really, none of them noticed anything amiss. It feels like their usual school day albeit a bit more rambunctious. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It happened like this:</p><p> </p><p>After the bell signaling the end of their class rang, Tendou stood up from his seat, shoved his things on his bag, and went out of the room. On most days, he'll be stopped by a few classmates for a quick chat about a school work or some random thing. Sometimes he'll even get caught by a teacher asking for help. It was also uncanny how often he forgets one item on his table that he needs to go back to to get. But unlike any other day, none of those things happened and he was able to walk with Reon and Wakatoshi towards their lockers. Tendou usually bypass his locker, going straight to the gym for practice. He tended to carry his shoes with him for some unknown habit, yet this time he stopped at his lockers because, amongst any other day, Goshiki asked to borrow one of his shounen jump.</p><p>If it were any other day, Tendou would've probably be chatted up by his classmates and then forego getting his Jump in fear that the coach would yell at him for being late. Or maybe, if it were any other day, Goshiki wouldn't have borrowed his Jump insisting instead on focusing on volleyball. Or, in another universe, he would've forgotten something important on his desk that would make him entirely forget Goshiki's request.</p><p>But they were in this universe, and in this universe Goshiki borrowed Tendou's Jump that morning, and he was able to go to their lockers uninterrupted. Upon opening his locker, Tendou was welcomed with a sight.</p><p> </p><p>And there it was. A nondescript yellow envelope addressed to "Tendou-senpai", sitting on Tendou's locker as if it wasn't just about to ruin Wakatoshi's life.</p><p>"OHO~ and what's this supposed to be?" Tendou gingerly picked up the letter. Gave Ōhira a look, and immediately shoved the letter in his bag, moving next to dig up his Jump for Goshiki.</p><p>Wakatoshi had grown to be proud of his friendship and how close he and Tendou were. He and Tendou had been teammates for 3 years and they had been inseparable, but maybe not close enough for Tendou to read the letter in front of him. </p><p>Not really understanding why he suddenly cared so much about Tendou's mail. Wakatoshi choose to ignore the pang in his chest of something he have no name of. Thinking, instead, that he needed to get a check-up soon because he might be coming up with something. By the time Wakatoshi snapped out of his personal thoughts the three of them had reached the gym and all talks about random letters and admiring strangers had been forgotten.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The dismissal bell had never sounded so ominous. Wakatoshi had been restless the entire day, as if feeling the build up of something in the air. He wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't comfortable.</p><p>Wanting to let out his restless energy on the court. He went out of the room expecting to see Ōhira walking out of the classroom next to his, like usual. Instead, Wakatoshi saw Ōhira at the end of the hallway with the rest of the team, even a grumpy Shirabu is with them. They seemed to be surrounding a window and chatting loudly within themselves trying to not so subtly look out of whatever that caught their interest outside. Unfortunately for Wakatoshi this was not the most unusual event of the day.</p><p>Wakatoshi walked to the group hoping to finally go to practice when he was pulled by Semi towards a grinning Goshiki looking out the window. Getting shoved unceremoniously, he took the view outside without really seeing for a moment before it hit him. And really, he should've seen it coming. He was there when Tendou received the letter. There was only one person missing from the group surrounding the window. Wakatoshi should have really get it from there. But seeing the scene still happening below him shocked him to a standstill.</p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi knew he should probably lead the team to practice as the captain and a good friend. And really it's none of their business who confesses to Tendou behind the school building after class the day after Valentine's day. It doesn't really matter that the one confessing was a boy with fluffy light brown hair and sparkly eyes. Really, he doesn't care. So he should just lead everyone away because they might be late for practice.</p><p>
  <em>Practice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's right, they have volleyball practice.</em>
</p><p>"Tendou...." the sound of quiet protest can be heard around him which he dutifully ignored. Wakatoshi called out from the window with the others trying their best to duck and hide in an attempt from getting caught eavesdropping. ".. practice is about to start."</p><p>Tendou looked up, shocked. And then slowly, a grin took over his face. "Wakatoshi-kun, you guys can go ahead! I'll be there as soon as I can!"</p><p>"Don't be late." He stepped away from the window and walked away with the others trailing after him. He can hear muttered complaints. Shirabu was giving him a slightly horrified look, Ōhira was giving him an unreadable one, and finally Goshiki stepping out to say 'You shouldn't have interrupted them you know'. And really Wakatoshi just cares about their practice. He knows that Tendou values volleyball as much as he does. Surely, Tendou wouldn't like to be late to practice. So no matter what anyone says, Wakatoshi is just doing the right thing and helping his friend out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The gossiping followed them to the gym. All of them with their own opinions on whatever and whoever. The younger ones mostly talked about the person confessing to Tendou. Semi was baffled on how anyone can want to date Tendou since he can be very weird. Tendou jokingly said he felt like a celebrity once he arrived, what with the 1st and 2nd years surrounding him to pester him with questions. Coach Washijo broke the gathering after yelling at them, yet some remained unfazed. Their practice went on with Tendou getting questioned from time to time. </p><p>At the end of the usual practice routine, Wakatoshi is practicing his serves and it's not going as well as he would like it to. So Wakatoshi is in a snit. He goes to the side, where Ōhira and Semi are, to get a drink.</p><p>"... i still don't understand"</p><p>"Well apparently he bumped into Tendou that time when Tendou went to school with his hair down because he was running late, and it was.. love at first sight?" Ōhira was saying in an exasperated manner. "or at least that's what Taichi said"</p><p>Wakatoshi wanted to scoff. Which, luckily, Semi did for him. "Love at first sight my ass, give it a week" Wakatoshi have never felt closer to Semi.</p><p>"Satori still haven't said whether or not he rejected the kid you know, so maybe they are dating now" </p><p>The sound of the ball being spiked too hard resounded on the gym. Causing a lull on the noisy atmosphere. Wakatoshi felt like he was getting a headache. He was already planning to head to the nurse's office at the end of the day that he doesn't notice the look being shared behind him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A week after valentine's was the first practice game they have after the Inter High. It was going as well as it could with the new regulars. Even from the sidelines Wakatoshi knew that the team is doing great, if only he was playing so he could put his entire focus on the game. Alas, luck was not on his side but Tendou and his admirer was. And Wakatoshi couldn't focus because they were sitting too close. <em>Are they not aware that this is a public space?</em></p><p>The starry-eyed boy was looking at Tendou not even pretending to watch the game. The two were talking in quiet voices and Wakatoshi just wanted to look away. He hates it and he wasn't sure why. Yet he couldn't look away.</p><p>All he knows is that Tendou deserved better. <em>His best friend could do so much better! Tendou deserved someone who knows about his quirks and habits. Someone who wouldn't leave him when he gets too talkative for everyone else. That knows when he's down, no matter how big his love for chocolate is, he still prefers a pint of ice cream. Someone to stop him when he gets too high on his chocolate consumption. Someone who could share his passion for volleyball with. Someone better than some random snot-nosed junior who doesn't know anything.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the club's changing room after the game, everyone was rowdy as usual. The simultaneous speaking is easy to ignore that when Yamagata started talking to him he was a bit too late to answer. "What?"</p><p>"I said what do you think about Tendou's boyfriend? He was even walking him to their dorms as if our campus is even that big!" Yamagata repeated laughing with a voice a bit too loud. Wakatoshi took too long to reply that Ōhira answered it for him while giving him a small smile.</p><p>"He thought Tendou deserved better" he remembers mentioning it to Ōhira in passing.</p><p>"Better? Like who? You?" obviously joking, Yamagata cackled. And then Wakatoshi remembered his conversation with Ōhira the day after The Confession.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>~</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"...so what do you think?" </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Tendou should focus more on volleyball" he knew he sounded a bit petulant but he was being honest.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I think it's a good chance for him to bond with people outside of our team. And it's not like he will be pursuing professional volleyball in the future.." He turned to Ōhira not noticing the scowl on his own face, but Ōhira just smiled kindly "are you sure it's volleyball you want him to focus more on?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"What are you saying?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Why do you think you're upset with the idea of Tendou dating other people?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm not upset" the defense quickly leaving him which illicit a laugh on his friend.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Just give it a thought. If you don't really think of Tendou in any special way then it's a great time to support him on venturing out on his own, as a friend. Really think about it, and make sure you won't have regrets." Ōhira left after patting him on the back ending their conversation.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>~</em> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>oh</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p><p>"Holy shit" Yamagata looked at him with wide eyes after not getting any response. Wakatoshi stood looking at his locker and holding his bag a bit too tight. And everyone finally gets it. None of them noticing Semi and Reon smiling at each other.</p><p>Making up his mind Wakatoshi decided to do something about it, and just like how he handles most of the things in his life, Wakatoshi dive head in first.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"He's finally asking me to a duel" after Satori's over dramatic gasp he read the folded note on his shoe locker.</p><p> </p><p>"<strike>Satori</strike> Tendou,</p><p>Meet me at the rooftop after class</p><p>–Ushijima"</p><p> </p><p>"What's he up to?" a tinged of real worry lacing Satori's voice made Reon laugh </p><p>"He's about to make your dreams come true" Semi said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, as if his crush on their captain is something new</p><p>"Is he really going to duel me? It's a bit overdue, don't you think?" Satori laughs stretching a bit, he does notice a lot, but Wakatoshi's as straightforward as it is that he often doesn't have to guess what's on the others mind, it's one of the things he loves about him. Amongst other things "It's like getting a letter from the guidance counselor"</p><p> </p><p>Satori opened the door to the rooftop to see Wakatoshi already standing there like some protagonist on his shounen jump. He wanted to laugh. And he was about to when Wakatoshi turned and stared at him. "Are you finally going to punch me?"</p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi was confused. <em>Punch him? </em>He wasn't sure where Tendou gets his ideas but it was so far from the truth. Wakatoshi would like to do something with his face and punching it was not on the list. Tendou was now smiling at him, probably waiting for him to talk. Give his reason for calling him up here. And Wakatoshi had prepared a speech. He was going to talk about Tendou's eyes and how Tendou deserves someone who will make him happy. But Tendou was now staring at him with that soft smile. So he bows and said, "Don't date that kid"</p><p>"Oh! You were curious about that? That's over! We tried going out for a bit but it wouldn't work out. You should have just asked you know!" Tendou was already in front of him patting his back. He straightened up and forcing himself to just spit out what he wanted to say because he's sure that Tendou was misunderstanding.</p><p>"I–"</p><p>"But he was cute! wasn't he?" and Wakatoshi knew that Tendou is about to start his babbling and he might lose his chance to speak. So Wakatoshi did the only thing he could to shut Tendou up.</p><p>Grabbing Tendou's hand, he pulled him closer and cut him off quite effectively by taking hold of Tendou's waist and kissing him soundly. He pulled back a few moments later, leaving Tendou a bit dazed but blessedly quiet. "Did you just kissed me...?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Do you–"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>Grinning widely Tendou lean closer and whispered, "Holy shit"</p><p>And kissed Wakatoshi for the second time. Their second kiss felt like something different. Like a promise, like a beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*High School Volleyball Nationals in Japan usually happens in January, week long. (let's pretend otherwise for the sake of this au lmao)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>